The Dress
by Dancerslife
Summary: 'What about this blue dress, the one you wore to my communion. Or what about this red blouse you wore every Thanksgiving? Or should I choose this black dress and I'll add a little jewelry.' Song fic in a way based on Scott Alan's song The Dress.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own the story line.

This story is based off of a song by Scott Allan. It's called the Dress. I, for a while now wanted to do a story based off of his songs and here is one of them. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kate sighed as she inspected the inside of the closet. The array of color she had seen on a daily basis, no longer seemed appealing. From the inside of the closet she casted a look over her shoulder onto the bed where she had three outfits already laying. Closing the doors behind her, Kate made her way towards the bureau that held jewelry. She pulled out a pearl necklace, a broach, and a simple necklace and laid them next to the outfits.<p>

With her hip cocked, one hand on her waist, and a hand in her hair was the way that Jim Beckett found her. She was deep in thought over a silly outfit. No one cared what outfit was chosen, really. Johanna wouldn't care. But Kate did. Kate always took Johanna's thoughts into consideration and cared deeply of what her mother thought. His laugh, light chuckle brought Kate out of her trance and a look was thrown over her shoulder. The look in her eyes melted away when she smiled. Her body eased.

"Hi Daddy," Kate said before looking back to the outfits.

Jim approached his daughter slowly, cautiously; his hand coming to rest between her shoulders.

"What are you stuck on?"

"The blue dress with the simple necklace. Blue is her favorite color." Kate reminded her father. Jim was reminded frequently that Johanna's favorite color was blue, by Kate and Johanna alike.

"What about the red blouse?"

"Thanksgiving just passed Daddy," Kate laughed. "But this is a gorgeous blouse. Hardly worn." Kate fingered the satin. "With the pearls you love so much. I'm sure it would go perfectly together."

"Let me know what you decide, Katie," He said, before kissing her temple and leaving Kate in the enormous room.

Kate delicately lifted the black dress off the bed and held it up to her, inspecting it. Kate walked over to the floor length mirror and tilted her head, looking at herself. It used to annoy her that people would say she was a younger version of Johanna Beckett. Both in looks and in attitude. Now looking at herself in the mirror, she could see what people meant and it made Kate smile.

"_This_ is Daddy's favorite." Kate whispered to herself.

Reaching behind her, Kate picked up the broach and settled it in the middle of the dress. "Daddy!"

Jim was in the room almost instantly. He was quicker on his feet these days.

Kate held up the dress, a smile on her face. "This one."

"You sure?"

"It's appropriate."

Jim nodded and left the room with Kate following behind him. With the dress hung over her arm and a hand on the door knob, Kate took one last look at the blue dress that laid on the bed. It was gorgeous. And it was perfect.

Kate made her way up the wet grassy hill, the heels of her shoes sinking into the ground. It was a cold January morning, her legs bare to the chill. The sun was out, providing little to no warmth. There were no clouds in the sky. It was a clear morning. It was nice. It matched the feeling inside.

Kate lowered herself into her seat next to her father. He was stoned face, staring off into the space before him. Kate couldn't blame him. She reached over his lap and took a hold of his hand.

"Dearly beloved…" The priest began.

Kate's mind drifted off to the casket that was being brought to them, the same path Kate had taken minutes before. Her breath caught in her throat. This was it. This was the end of her life as she knew it.

"It brings me deep sadness…." The priest continued. Kate drowned him out. Her focus was on the brown wooden box in front of her. Flowers littered the top of the casket, ready to be lowered into the hole.

She felt the tear sliding down her cheek. Then another. Then another. She couldn't get them to stop. She didn't know she was crying. Or that she wanted to.

"So she would hang out in Johanna's closet?" Kate heard faintly. She looked around at the guests. She couldn't find the source.

"Every day until she was 7. Jo caught her." The voice sounded a lot louder. It was her father. But the man next to her wasn't speaking.

"What was she doing in there?"

"Trying on her heels and jewelry." This time laughter was added. Kate took one more look around at the guests. People were crying. Not laughing. It confused her.

"Kate?" She was forced out of the memory by a warm hand covering hers.

She blinked her eyes rapidly looking into the pair of blues before her. Castle. She pulled her hand back and looked at her father.

His brows were creased, an etch of worry on his face. It was her mother's anniversary. She shook her head and smiled at Castle, rolling her eyes.

"Mom said I could go into her closet." Kate pointed out, joining the conversation as if she had been paying attention the entire time.

Jim and Castle laughed. "She did. That's true. And you were in there one more time after that. Do you remember?"

"The night before her funeral."

"What dress did you choose?" Castle asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You're dad said you were stuck between the black dress and the blue one. Which one did you choose?"

"The blue one." Kate smiled.

It was always going to be the blue one.


End file.
